It never hurts to look
by Saren Kol
Summary: FAGE for SILVERSPOON.  When Jonathan gets Evelyn access to one of her top five places she has always wanted to go, Rick gets the feeling the trip is going to end up in his top five list of his craziest adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: It never hurts to look**

**Written for: Silverspoon**

**Written By: Saren Kol**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: When Jonathan gets Evelyn access to one of her top five places she has always wanted to go, Rick gets the feeling the trip is going to end up in his top five list of his craziest adventures.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

**I would like to thank Mesmerizeme and Rose Mason Cullen for their awesome beta efforts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or the hot guys within. If I did I'd rent them out to my h00rs.**

**Enjoy:**

**(*-*) Rick and Evelyn's home (*-*)**

"Evy, what are the top five places that you've always wanted to visit, but never got the chance?" Jonathan yells out as he bursts through the door, looking for his sister. Evelyn is not fazed by his disruption as she continues typing out her note on the museum's latest exhibit

"The temples of Isis, the wailing wall, the burial grounds of Umm el-Qa'ab, the pyramid of Gisa, and the Valley of the Kings," she says without looking up or even acknowledging his presence

"Really? The tomb of Seti isn't in your top five?" Evelyn stops typing and looks up at her brother. He has her attention now.

"Oh! I didn't even think about Seti. Of course it is! That beats out at least half of that list."

Jonathan leans down to eye level with where Evelyn is sitting and stares her right in the face. "Well hold on to your hat little sister, I just got you access to Seti's tomb."

Evelyn jumps up and grabs Jonathan's arms; they both start squealing and jumping around in excitement.

"What's going on?" Evelyn's husband Rick yells as he rushes into the room wielding a fire poker. He has learned to always carry a weapon, especially where his wife is concerned. It's not that he is afraid of her, she just seems to always get herself into trouble, usually with ancient dead guys.

All smiles, Evelyn walks over to her husband and slowly lowers the fire poker for him. "Jonathan got us access to Seti's tomb."

"All I could get was viewing access; we won't be allowed to touch anything inside the tomb. But they were dying for your 'expertise' on ancient Egyptian," Jonathan amended.

Rick quickly backed away, threw his hands up, and began shaking his head. "Oh no! I know how this story goes. No way, not gonna happen."

Evelyn slides up to Rick and begins batting her eyelashes. She runs her hands up and down his chest and begins nibbling on his collarbone. "Rick honey, no harm ever came from just looking."

Rick nearly laughs at her comment as he lightly removes her from him. "Right, like no harm ever came from reading a book, or visiting an oasis, or touching a rock, or lighting a lantern, or feeding a monkey." As he says this, a little monkey comes and perches himself onto Ricks head and scratches its butt. Rick levels his gaze at Evelyn as he speaks to the monkey, "Hello Oliver.

"Come on Rick, Alex is off with his grandparents and we haven't had an adventure in ages," she whines, hoping to wear him down. Rick holds up two fingers right in her face. "Two months Evy! Two months since our last adventure. That is hardly ages." Seeing that Evelyn is not getting Rick to budge, Jonathan decides to jump back into the conversation. "They have offered to pay you a lot of money. And you get to be there for the unveiling of the tombs treasures at the new museum."

"What are you getting out of this Jonathan?" Rick eyes his brother-in-law suspiciously.

"They will drop the charges from that little misunderstanding last year," Jonathan tells him meekly.

Rick returns his attention to his wife. "God of Chaos! You realize that Seti is named after the God of Chaos, right Evy?" Rick asks her, but she can tell that he is going to give in.

"I promise I won't touch a thing." Evelyn tells him.

Rick searches her face skeptically and finally relents. "Fine. But no mummies!" Upset about being dragged along on another potentially deadly adventure, Rick storms off to put the poker back and start packing.

**(*-*) The desert of Egypt (*-*)**

The tomb is buzzing with activity as Rick and Evelyn approach the entrance. They look around and see Doctor Jackson Lutz approaching.

"Evy, it's been too long," Jackson tells greets her as he takes her hand and kisses it. He looks up at Rick and grimaces a little. "O'Connell, how are you?

"I'll be better once you let go of my wife," Rick tells him, not liking the way that Jackson is looking at Evelyn.

Jackson smiles smugly at Rick as he kisses Evelyn's hand before releasing it back to her.

"So, this is the tomb of Seti," Evelyn says as she makes her way inside, purposely ignoring the men fighting over her.

Jackson quickly rushes to her side, anxious to show her everything.

"Yes. The outer chambers hold what you would expect, offerings and the like; but the inner chamber is what really has us confused. There are some items that we are not sure about, and some hieroglyphs that, well, to put it mildly, have us confused."

"Well then let s take a look." Evelyn says and she gestures for Jackson to lead the way. As Rick comes up beside her, she takes his hand to reassure him that she is all his, and no one else's.

They make their way to the inner chamber and see a roped off area. This is very clearly the area they are having concerns with. The ropes are far enough out, that they prevent Evelyn from touching the wall, and while she can read the writing just fine, she does not read them out loud, remembering that reading can sometimes have dangerous consequences.

One particular symbol caches Evelyn's attention and she leans closer to get a better look. She grabs onto the rope to help keep her balance and stares at the symbol, trying to make it out.

"Rick, come take a look at this symbol," she calls out, hoping that her husband may have seen something like this is in his treasure hunting days.

Rick walks over and peers at the symbol Evelyn is pointing to. It looks like a bunch of curved lines drawn in every direction with no discernible pattern.

"It looks like the inside of your brother's head," he teases her.

"Rick, this is serious. I've never seen this one before, not even in the ancient texts talking about Seti," she scolds.

Frustrated and anxious, Rick decides that it's time to go. "Okay Evie, it's a weird symbol. We are not staying around to figure it out and somehow bring a mummy back to life."

Evelyn rolls her eyes at him. "Oh come on Rick, figuring out this symbol is not going to bring back a mummy. Besides, they didn't even find Seti's body in here."

"All the more reason to leave. The tomb is missing it's mummy, you don't find that even a little odd?" He can't believe that she still wants to stay here after finding all of this out.

"Yes, and that is why we have to figure this out! This tomb could be a decoy and not even the real tomb."

"Why would an Egyptian pharaoh do that?" he asks her, clearly confused.

"God of Chaos," she replies in a sing song voice.

"Exactly!" he shouts, as if she agrees with him. Rick places his hands on Evelyn's shoulders and turns her to face him. "I've come too close to losing you too many times to let you stay here at some crazy tomb for a pharaoh who's most known feature was creating trouble."

Evelyn sighs in defeat. She knows that she cannot fight him when he gets like this. Besides, she can always recreate the symbol back at the hotel and ponder over it in a comfortable chair instead of the hard rock formations in the tomb.

"Okay, Rick, we'll leave."

"Thank you, now let s get out of here." Rick leads her out of the inner chamber and back outside where they are greeted by Jackson.

"Hey guys, did you figure it out?" Jackson asks as he makes his way toward them.

"No. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before, I'm afraid I don't even know where to begin," Evelyn explains.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we could work together again," Jackson tells her as he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips.

Rick moves in and gently takes her hand back before it makes it to Jackson's lips. "Yep, it's too bad. Well, we're headed back, good luck with the dig." Rick's voice is quick and curt as he leads Evelyn back to the waiting camels.


	2. Chapter 2

(*-*) Rick and Evelyn's hotel (*-*)

Rick sits at the bar nursing a glass of scotch. He wants nothing more than to get this night over with so they can go home and get away from this place. Something about that strange symbol makes him feel uneasy.

Wanting to get back to Evelyn, he drinks the rest of his drink and sets the glass back down on the bar. Someone left the local newspaper sitting on the bar near him and a small black and white picture catches his eye. He grabs the paper and quickly reads the accompanying article. His breathing picks up as a feeling of dread fills him completely. Holding the paper tightly, he rushes off toward his hotel room.

(*-*) Rick and Evelyn's hotel room (*-*)

Evelyn tries to take a nap while Rick is gone, she really does. But that unknown symbol keeps filling her head, making sleep impossible. It isn t long before she is sitting at the little desk the hotel provides, recreating the symbol on a piece of paper. She draws it from every angle, even trying to make a drawing of it as a creature and not just a simple symbol trying to figure it out. Nothing helps, so she just sits there and stares at it.

This is how Rick finds her when he bursts through the door.

"Did you know your brother is in a Cairo prison? He goes on trial tomorrow for being caught tomb raiding."

He thrusts the paper into his wife's hands and she reads the article quietly.

"Rick, this article says that Jonathan has been in that prison for nearly three weeks waiting for a trial." She tells him looking up with confusion. "But we just saw him last week when he told us about Seti's tomb."

"I know Evy, that is what has me worried." He grabs his hair and pulls. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Well, we leave in the morning and then we won't have to worry about this anymore. The papers obviously got it wrong, they probably meant three days, not three weeks." Evelyn said trying to calm her husband.

Rick blows out a long sigh and pulls his wife to him. "I hope so Evy, I really hope so.

That night as he sleeps, Rick feels Evelyn rise out of bed. Figuring she is using the lavatory, he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Rick wakes the next morning to the sound of pen scratching on paper. Having a bad feeling, her rolls toward the sound and opens one eye. There sits his wife, scribbling away at a piece of paper, much like she had been doing the night before.

"Evelyn," he calls as he grabs his watch to check the time. "Come back to bed, it's six in the morning. How long have you been at that anyway?" He closes his eyes and lies his head back, waiting for her answer. But she makes no sign that she has heard him and he again opens the one eye to look at her.

She is still writing at the desk, her back to him, and this makes Rick worried. If there is one of them that always prefers to sleep in, it is his wife. So her being up, and not responding to his questions is very unusual. Rick pulls back the covers, gets out of the bed and makes his way over to her.

Evelyn has at least two dozen pages of hieroglyphics spread out before her and is furiously scribbling another. He places his hand on her shoulder to get her attention but she continues as if he isn t even there. He tries to grab her arm and pull her away, but she struggles out of his grasp and returns to her writings.

"Evelyn!" he calls out, trying to get her attention, but still she continues writing. He bends down to look at her face. Her eyes hold a very faraway look in them and her face is void of any emotional signs. She is in a zombie-like state and is obviously not herself. Determined to rouse her from her writing, Rick goes into the bathroom, grabs a glass and fills it with cold water from the tap. Coming back into the room he calls out for her one more time. Again, she does not acknowledge him and he tosses the cold water on her.

Evelyn immediately stops writing and turns to her husband, a horrified look on her face. "Rick! What was that for?" she asked him, looking at her now soaked nightgown.

Rick marches forward and grabs some of the papers and holds them out to her. "This is what that was for! You've been up half the night writing these."

Evelyn takes the papers from his hands and begins to look over them.

"This is odd. It's the book of the dead, but it's written completely backwards. I've never seen anything like this." She tells him as she grabs for and looks over more pages.

"You read the book of the dead and brought back a mummy; now you see some weird tomb and you write the book, but backwards. I'm about two seconds from moving far, far away from Egypt. This place has been nothing but trouble."

"We'll have to drop this by the scholars at the tomb before we leave. They'll probably want to see this." She starts to place the pages in order. "I wonder what would happen if the book was read this way." She muses.

"Well we're not going to find out. We are getting rid of those papers and then we're going home." Rick grabs the pile of papers from her and places them in his bag.

"Come on Evy, let s get ready to go."

(*-*) Outside Set's tomb (*-*)

Jackson looks up as the wind picks up. They are already behind schedule cataloging everything and if the coming sand storm gets any worse, they will have to pack it in for the next few days. The last thing he wants is to be buried under a mountain of sand in the tomb of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Especially one named after the God of Chaos.

Jackson looks down at the pages in his hands that O'Connells has just dropped off. He studies them for a moment before putting them in his satchel. There will be time to look them over later. 


	3. Chapter 3

(*-*) Rick and Evelyn's home (*-*)

The train ride home is uneventful. No undead Seti minions trying to capture or kill them, no crazed zombified passengers trying to throw them off the train. All in all it was a pretty boring trip back.

They have dinner on the train and by the time they get home, they barely have enough energy to call Alex before crawling into bed.

(*-*) That night (*-*)

"Evy, go back to sleep." Rick mumbles as he lies in bed, trying not to lose the dream he is currently having. However, after a moment it sinks in that Evelyn is sitting up in bed whispering words that are fast and low.

Rick listens to the words and tries to make sense of them. She is definitely speaking Egyptian, and he struggles to catch some of the words to see if he can figure out what she is saying. When he hears the words for "life" and "death" he opens his eyes and slowly rises until he is looking her directly in the face.

She has the same eyes as the night before when she was writing the pages of hieroglyphs. She seems not to be in control of her body, like someone or something else is instead. He gently shakes her shoulders and calls her name, but just like the night before, he recieves no response. Not wanting to get his bed all wet from another glass of cold water, he grabs his wife's face and pulled her into a searing kiss.

After a moment, he feels her respond to the kiss and he knows that she is no longer a woman possessed. He pulls back and finds looks of both shock and lust on his wife's face.

"Well, that is one way to wake me up," she tells him with a playful smile on her face.

"Evy, you were doing it again." Evelyn shakes her head at him, indicating that she did not understand what he was talking about. "Only this time you were saying the book of the dead backwards instead of writing it."

"What do you think is causing this?" she asks, clearly confused and frightened by the situation.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, startling both of them.

"You stay here, I'll get it," Rick tells her as he grabs for his robe. "I swear, it better not be who I think it is."

Rick walks to the door and pulls it open, revealing his friend Ardeth.

"Of course it's you," he tells the man at the door. "Ancient curses, mummies, and general weird stuff is your favorite thing isn't it?" Rick does not wait for an answer as he calls to his wife to come join them. "Hunny, we have company! Bring the guns."

Evelyn enters the living room wrapped up in her robe, she notices Ardeth and sighs. Realizing it is going to be a long night, or morning, she turns back toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some water for tea and coffee. I think this is going to take a while."

Ardeth nods his head and looks to Rick. "There is much to discuss. The very fate of the planet may be at stake."

"I just want a nice pharaoh who doesn't want to come back as a mummy and is perfectly content with staying dead," Rick complains as he takes a seat on the sofa.

A moment later, Evelyn returns and sits next to her husband, placing her tea on the coffee table.

"So what are we looking at?" she asks Ardeth.

"All of the archeologists that have been working on Seti's tomb, even those that discovered it, are British. There is no one among them with Egyptian blood, especially royal blood." Ardeth looks over to Evelyn as he says this, knowing that she comes from an ancient royal blood line. "I think that symbol that you couldn't translate was meant to waken something in anyone that violated the tomb, something that would awaken Seti. Something only someone with Egyptian blood could trigger."

"So you re saying that I started a process "

Ardeth cuts her off, "That could bring about the apocalypse."

"No harm ever came from looking," Rick mumbles under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Evelyn asks.

"What has happened so far? What has this curse awakened in you?" Ardeth asks her, leaning toward her, hanging on her every word.

"The first night I wrote the entire book of the dead backwards. We gave the papers to the scholars at the tomb and then just before you arrived I was reciting the book, again, backwards. And last week Jonathan came to tell me that he got me access to Seti's tomb, but we found out last night that he has been in a jail in Chiro for the last few weeks." She leans back and takes a sip of her tea.

Ardeth stands up and begins pacing the room. "Ancient myths state that if a son or daughter of Egypt reads the book of the dead backwards, it will cause the entire royal undead to arise."

"Wait a minute, you mean like vampires?" Rick asks, visibly alarmed.

"No one knows for sure," Ardeth tells him. "It's never been done before and secrets such as this are known only to the high priests."

"So what do we do now?" Evelyn asks the two men in front of her.

"Well it appears that you are only compelled to do this as you sleep. And the two of you were the only ones home when your brother visited, yes?" The couple nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes, that's correct," Evelyn verbalizes.

"Then it appears that Seti has already gained the power to affect your sleeping mind. The vision of your brother may have been the same, is it possible you were sleeping when you believe he visited. Think carefully, did he wake you up?"

"No, but I do remember being tired before he arrived, and then when he was here I was so excited that I wasn't tired anymore," Evelyn tells him.

"You must have fallen asleep; both of you, and Seti invaded your dreams to get you to come to him."

Rick wraps his arms protectively around his wife. "So like the lady said, what do we do now?"

"Well the first thing is to not let Evelyn fall asleep. This is how he will gain access to her."

Evelyn looks down at the cup in her hand. "I guess I'm switching from tea to coffee."

Rick looks at his watch and sees that it is still early. "Well, we have time to figure this out before nightfall. Then we'll take shifts to make sure she stays awake."

"We should go back to the tomb and see what we can find there," Ardeth says as he begins to gather his things.

"Right, we'll get packing," Evelyn tells him as she and Rick head off to get their luggage. 


	4. Chapter 4

(*-*) Outside Seti's tomb (*-*)

Rick, Evy and Ardeth climb off the camels in front of Seti's tomb just as professor Stephen Miles, the team leader of the scholars at Seti's tomb, comes running up to them.

"Mr. O'Connell! Have you seen Jackson?" he yelled out as he approached.

"No, not since the last time we were here," Rick tells him.

"No one has seen him for the last 12 hours. I was hoping that he had just gone back to town for some supplies, but since you just came from that direction and did not see him, I am afraid that he may be lost in the tomb somewhere." A hard wind suddenly hits the four of them as the professor finishes talking. "It's been gusting like that for a couple of days now! I think there is a sandstorm coming," he yells over the wind. "It's very rare for sandstorms to occur this time of year."

Rick and Ardeth glance at each other and know they are both thinking that Seti is somehow behind this.

"Let's get inside!" Rick yells back as he tries to shield his face from the flying sand.

They all run toward the entrance to the tomb and duck inside.

(*-*) That evening (*-*)

"We've been searching for hours!" Ardeth exclaims. "Maybe the answer is not in this tomb. Maybe this is a decoy."

Evy continues to feel along the wall for hidden cracks. "No, it's here; we just need to keep looking."

"I've been thinking about how the royals will come back if Seti is successful in getting you to read that book," Ardeth says.

"Oh yea?" Rick asks. "And what do you think is going to happen?"

"There are some legends that talk about the gods coming down and inhabiting the bodies of mortals so that they could affect things in the realm of the living."

"That would make sense," Evelyn agrees. "Especially since a lot of Egyptian royalty are mummified to a point where their body will be useless to them if it they are reanimated." She brings her hand up and tries unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "I am so tired."

"We should keep a watch on her to make sure Seti does not once again take control of her body," Ardeth tells his friends.

"Sounds good, I'll take first shift," Rick tells him.

(*-*) Camp outside of Seti's tomb (*-*)

The wind dies down enough for Rick and Ardeth to set up camp. Ardeth bunks down in a sleeping bag outside the tent, while Rick sits and watches his wife sleep.

Rick finds it difficult to keep his eyes open when Evelyn wakes up and reaches out to him. He scoots over to her and she gently places her hand on his cheek.

"Rick," she whispers. "It's okay now, it's over. Seti tried to get me in my sleep but I found his weakness; I stopped him Rick."

"That's so great Evelyn," he whispers back. "I knew you would figure this out. You always do."

Evelyn looks lovingly Rick and he notices that her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Let's go home darling," she tells him as she gently presses her lips to his.

Rick smiles into her kiss. "I couldn't agree more."

They exit the tent and begin to pack up their things when Rick has a curious thought.

"Evelyn, what was his weakness?"

"Hmmmm?" she asks, distractedly, as she puts her books in her rucksack.

"Seti's weakness? What was it?" he asks again, a little annoyed that she seems to be dodging his question.

"Does it really matter?" she asks. "He's gone."

Rick grabs Evelyn by the arms and pulls her up to look at him.

"You're not Evelyn," he realizes. "Who are you?"

Evelyn's face morphs into that of an ancient Egyptian man who smirks wickedly at him.

Rick releases his grip and the man falls to the ground. His smirks turns into a full out laugh. "You're too late!"

Rick jerks awake and quickly takes in his surroundings. He is still in the tent; however, Evelyn is no longer asleep. She is sitting up, glassy eyed, and reciting the book backwards again.

"No! No! No!" Rick screams as he lunges for her. Ardeth comes rushing into the tent. He had feared that Evelyn might fall asleep so he kept a bucket on water nearby, which he immediately drenches her with.

Evelyn's body stiffens as she wakes up and realizes that she is soaking wet. "You boys have got to find a better way to wake me up."

Rick sits back and runs his hand through his hair. "I must have fallen asleep. Seti was pretending to by Evelyn in my dream. I think he was stalling for time while he made her recite the book." Rick tells them.

"He is getting more and more creative," Ardeth agrees. "We need to find a way to stop this and soon."

"I still think the key lies with Seti's body," Evelyn says as she exits the tent. "If we can find that, we will probably find what we need to stop him."

Rick, Evelyn and Ardeth head back into the tomb. As they pass the entrance to one of the outer chambers, Evelyn accidentally steps on a loose stone in the floor, activating a trap door, which she promptly falls through before it closes on top of her.

Rick whirls around and studies the area but can find no sign of the trigger. "Every single time," he mutters under his breath.

The two friends head out looking for Evelyn, searching every loose or jutted area in both the walls and the floor. Eventually, Rick finds a trigger stone in the wall and they both watch as a new door opens. 


	5. Chapter 5

(*-*) Hidden Chamber (*-*)

On the far wall is a very large version of the strange symbol that Jackson had asked Evelyn to look at when they first arrived. Ardeth goes to study it while Rick takes a look at the sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

"I think I found Seti," Rick tells his friend. "And Jackson," he adds as he notices Dr. Lutz's sleeping form laying on the ground.

"Let's wake him up and see what he knows," Ardeth suggests. Rick gets a sinister smile across his face, reaches his hand back, and delivers a resounding slap across Jackson's face.

"Owwww," Jackson groans as he reaches up to soothe his painful face.

"Oh good! You're awake," Rick tells him as he grabs Jackson's arm roughly and pulls him upright. "Mind telling us what the hell you think you've been up to in here?"

Jackson jerks himself free of Rick's grasp and straightens his shirt. "This is my discovery. You can't claim it, I was here first."

Rick grabs him by the collar and pulls him over so the two men are face to face. "Listen here, Jack! I don't give a damn about your discovery. But if you unleashed a mummy, I'll make sure that you are the first one he eats!"

"Mummy's don't..." Jackson cuts his retort short when he sees Rick's fist cock back, ready to prove his point. "Alright, fine. When we didn't find Seti's body I knew that it was only a matter of time until someone did. The fact that it is housed somewhere other than the inner chamber suggests a really important find. I can t stand always being the assistant. This time I wanted the find for myself."

"So what happened?" Rick asks, still not releasing Jackson from his grip.

"I found this room by accident and lo and behold, here is Seti's body. I knew this room had to be very important for him to be laid here. When I saw the bricks on the floor, I recognized the pieces to the strange symbol from earlier in the tomb and I put it together."

"And released Seti," Rick finishes for him.

"I didn't mean to!" Jackson pleades.

"They never do." Rick releases Jackson roughly, causing Jackson to fall back to the ground. He turns back to Ardeth. "I'm going to find Evy, you stay here with Doctor No-Brains and try to figure this thing out."

(*-*) Secret passageway (*-*)

Evelyn takes a deep breath. This type of thing should frighten her; this type of thing should worry her, if only this type of thing hasn't happened to her before; many times. So here she is, in a dark, musky, passage wondering where the exit is.

Feeling her way around, Evelyn finally lays her hands on a torch and pulls it from the wall. She pulls out her book of matches and strikes one, holding it to the torch. She watches as the torch catches and lights up the area.

It also lights up the face of Seti, who is currently standing right in front of her.

"You!" he starts, pointing a finger at Evelyn. "You are the one that will help me to bring chaos back to the world!"

Evelyn's eyes grow wide as Seti begins to descend upon her. She screams and blindly thrusts the torch out toward the apparition, swinging it back and forth.

Suddenly, Evelyn's arms are immobilized and the torch is removed from her hands. She stops screaming and opens her eyes to find only her husband standing there before her.

"Rick!" Evelyn yells as she throws herself into her husband's arms.

"Is okay Evy," he tells her while rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"We have to find a way to stop him; he wants to bring chaos back to the world." Rick stiffens at Evelyn's words.

"We found Seti's body in a hidden chamber not too far from here," Rick says, pulling back from their embrace. "I think we may find the answer there."

(*-*) Hidden Chamber (*-*)

"Apparently when I opened the chamber, it released Seti's spirit. I thought that maybe if I put the stones in their proper places, that it would bring him back and trap him again," Jackson tells Ardeth while pointing to the wall. "It looks like all I did was make him even more powerful."

"Maybe because that is not the order they should go in," Evelyn says from the doorway that she and Rick just arrived at. Jackson spins around and smiles at Evelyn

"Evelyn! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yea," Rick tells him harshly. "No thanks to you!"

"Boys!" Evelyn shouts, getting everyone's attention. "We'll settle this later. Right now we have a pharaoh to put in his place."

She walks over to the wall and begins pulling bricks back down.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asks her.

"These bricks can make that strange symbol," she tells him as she begins to put bricks back in a new order. "But they can also make a more familiar one as well."

The men watch as the new symbol begins to take shape and are surprised to find that Evelyn is making a series of circles, one inside the other, each getting smaller, but always in perfect symmetry.

"I figure that since Seti is so invested in chaos, that order must be his weakness. Those that buried him here would have known that and therefore made this symbol over his body. The circle is a symbol of perfect order.

Rick moves to help her and soon they are placing the last brick.

As soon as the last brick is in place, the entire room begins to shake and everyone backs up against the wall for safety.

"I thought this was supposed to stop chaos from happening!" Rick yells out over the loud rumbling.

"It is!" Evelyn yells back. "Look!" She points her finger to where Seti's sarcophagus is lowering itself into the ground.

"It's closing!" Ardeth yells as a panel in the floor closes over the sarcophagus. Once the panel has closed, the shaking stops and everyone looks toward each other to make sure they are all okay.

"Is it over?" Jackson asks.

"I think so, but this symbol cannot be disturbed again if we want to keep him where he is now," Evelyn tells him.

"Yes, this room should be resealed. No one can enter and disturb this room. As long as the symbol of order presides over Seti, he should remain trapped," Ardeth adds, and Jackson nods his head in agreement.

"I'll do it myself," Jackson promises.

"I think we should just blow the place up," Rick offers. "It's too easy leaving him here like this."

Evelyn places her hand on Rick's chest to stop his thought. "An explosion would create the very chaos that Seti is looking for. We have to leave it this way."

Rick takes Evelyn's hands in his. "As long as you re safe."

"I am with you around," she tells him and kisses him softly on the lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

(*-*) Rick and Evelyn's home (*-*)

Rick and Evelyn are unpacking when they hear the front door thrown open and then slammed closed. Worried about who is barging into their home, they both rush down the stairs.

"You'd think a sister would come to bail her dear brother out when a little misunderstanding, not at all my fault by the way, lands him in a Cairo prison!" Jonathan yells out from the foyer.

Rick and Evelyn slow down when they hear who has come to visit.

"Sorry, Jonathan, but I had a bit more pressing things to deal with at the time," Evelyn tells her brother.

"What, like listing the top five Egyptian temples or something?" he asks her accusingly.

Not wanting to listen to more of Jonathan's whining, Rick steps in. "So how did you get out of prison?"

Upon hearing Rick's question, Jonathan looks down at the floor and begins to play with his hands. "Ummm, well, you see..."

Suddenly a loud knocking sound comes from the front door.

Rick turns back to his brother-in-law with near rage in his eyes, "Jonathan!"

(*-*) Seti's tomb (*-*)

Dr. Jackson Lutz wipes his brow as he reaches for the last brick. He covers it with mortar and shoves it into the final spot, effectively sealing off the hidden chamber where Seti's body resides.

He then picks up a piece of wood with the instructions never to open this room under any circumstances carved into it. He slathers mortar onto the back of the wood and affixes it onto the brick wall. He even adds a few nails to make sure it stays. Feeling satisfied with his work, he gathers his tools and prepares to leave.

Unbeknownst to Jackson, inside the walled off room, a single brick, making up a perfect symbol, wiggles loose until it falls to the floor. A lone beetle scurries out from its former place.

Jackson looks around to make sure he has not forgotten anything and heads back outside. He hears a strange and eerie laugh coming from somewhere behind him, and without looking back, quickens his pace.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story Silver Spoon!**


End file.
